See Right Through Me
by AnniexSkye
Summary: After having a nightmare, things become very strange. Especially when Clare Edwards meets Eli Goldsworthy...He keeps disappearing, and his skin is so pale...Clare is determined to find out what's up with all the mystery, whether SHE likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy partners! :) Here I am, with a new story. I'm really excited to write this, because I love the idea. It _is_ going to be AU and the characters are slightly OOC, I'm warning you now…**

**So, before you read, I am going to let you all know that this IS based off of something, butttttt I want people to guess what it is before I tell you. ;) Also, only this chapter will be in third person and the rest will be in first person POV. Sooo **_**read**_**, and hopefully **_**enjoy,**_** and leave **_**reviews **_**at the end. (By the way, the first chapter is meant to be short. It's the intro, that's how it's supposed to be. Okay, carry on.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but in my dreams I do.**

* * *

_What started off as a normal day cruise, turned out to be a tragic life-changing disaster. _

_As the clouds covered the moon, and the soft drizzle of a few raindrops increased to a huge storm, the large waves hit against the sides of the large boat, causing it to toss and turn off course. _

_Bodies flew across the ship; running, screaming, scrambling. Babies crying and children whining, not knowing the significance of the situation_.

_A crash, a huge BOOM! And the floors were no longer dry and solid, but instead wet and slippery._

_Little by little, the boat filled with freezing water…_

_On the second floor, a family – a mother and her two daughters – were being separated. _

_They reached out for one another, but to no avail as a hoard of people pushed them in opposite directions._

"_Mom! Darcy!" The youngest shouted._

_She could no longer see the tops of their heads in the huge crowd, but continued screaming their names; each time, receiving no response._

_As the water rose higher, person after person continued to take their last breath of air._

_However, the youngest daughter – an advanced swimmer – was in search of her family._

_As she shoved past the limp bodies, one body, flopped on its stomach, caught her attention. As she swam closer, she recognized the dark brown hair. Slowly, flipping the figure on its back, the blue-eyed girl cried harder than ever before._

_Floating lifelessly in front of her, was her mother…_

_The water kept rising higher and higher, but she continued to stay in place and sob, clutching onto her mom. The only time she actually let go, was when she saw another familiar figure. Another female body._

"_No, n-no. Please." The young girl whispered. She reached out and pulled the second body towards her, already knowing who is was_…

_As she grasped onto her mother and sister, the only survivor of the small family sucked in her last bit of breath, but not before whispering, "I love you". _

_Everything fading out to black immediately after…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

She shot up in bed. Sweat covered her forehead, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Although she was relieved to find out it was all a dream. No, correction: A nightmare, a horrible nightmare.

She got up, a little wobbly, and opened her curtains. Bright sunlight seeped in. No surprise though. It was, after all, summer.

No more school, no more waking up early every day. She looked at the clock resting on her nightstand. 8:27 a.m., it read. _Wow, _she thought. She was genuinely surprised. That dream…it had felt so real, so _long_, as if it had been forever. But in reality, it was nothing but a few hours.

Her big blue eyes scanned the colorful room; everything looked the same. She walked to her bathroom and looked in the mirror; _she_ looked the same.

Nothing was wrong. Everything was normal.

She turned on the sink, and splashed cold water on her face. She wasn't even supposed to go on the cruise until next month. Cleary, she was just being paranoid…

That's what she kept telling herself.

After brushing her teeth and combing her short auburn curls, the young teen got dressed in a loose pink t-shirt and jean shorts, slipping on her pair of black converse right after.

She decided not to eat breakfast. For some reason she wasn't feeling very hungry. The weird thing though, was she couldn't remember what she had eaten last, or when. She didn't even have a clue as to which day it was.

"Summer days really do slip on by." She muttered to herself.

She sighed. This specific summer was turning out to be the worst. Her parents were divorced, and she lived with her mom. As a single mother, Helen had to work late shifts that started during early mornings. The petite girl hardly ever saw her mom, and had lost all contact with her dad since the divorce two years ago, back when she was only fourteen.

Her older sister, the only sibling she had, was at a college six hours away, living in one of the dorms. She hadn't heard from Darcy since a few weeks before summer.

The youngest child didn't plan on hearing from her anytime soon.

And lastly, Alli, the only true friend the sixteen-year old girl had was at a camp at who-knows-where, probably having the time of her life…

Yep, it was turning out to be a lonely summer indeed.

She sighed once again, and as the teen stepped outside, ready for her usual morning stroll around the neighborhood, she noticed another kid, a boy around her age, step out from the house next door.

_That's strange, _she thought. That house had been unoccupied for years, and all of a sudden a family decides to move in? Even stranger, she had never seen anyone move in. Or a moving truck. Or even people stopping to give a glimpseat the deserted home.

It was all so odd, but even so, the polite teenager decided to say hello and greet the stranger. Who knows? Maybe the new guy could be her friend, and she wouldn't have to spend her whole summer alone. That thought itself gave her the confidence to approach.

She boldly walked up to the boy clad in all black.

"Hi" the girl said, a little too cheerful

The boy looked up, surprised, but nonetheless responded with a simple, "Hey"

The two teens looked at each other, consumed with silence. Awkward silence.

To fill the tension, the girl asked, "So, uh…I'm curious to know, did your family just move in?"

The 'new' guy raised an eyebrow, "No. I've actually been living here for quite a while." He responded smugly, his jade green eyes gleaming with amusement.

Although, amusement was the last thing _she_ was feeling. "How can that be, that house has always been empty!"

"It's not empty anymore, now is it?" He stated, rolling his eyes and stepping around her, walking straight down the sidewalk.

Annoyed, and very confused, the blue-eyed girl decided to just let it go for now.

There were more important things to discuss, like figuring out the mysterious guy's name.

"Wait!" she shouted after him, "I never got your name!"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned his lean figure towards her, "I," he pointed to himself, "am Elijah Goldsworthy." He stared her up and down, before continuing, "But you," he pointed his finger in her face, "can call me Eli." And as he completed that sentence, his plump pink lips curved up into a sideways smirk.

"And who might you be?" he asked

She smiled and crossed her arms, "I," she pointed to herself, mimicking his actions from before, "am Clare." And then she turned around and headed back to her house, but before she entered she stopped and looked back and said, "Clare Edwar…" but she stopped once she realized that Eli was no longer standing there.

He had just vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, chapter number one, complete! :) Leave your thoughts in review please! Anddd, do any of you have guesses as to what movie/book/show/etc. I'm basing this off of? I would love to hear what you're thinkin'! Also, constructive criticism is always welcome. Goodbye for now loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter up already? Yep, I don't have any plans for today, sooo I thought "Why not right a new chapter?" And well, that's what I did. :) This chapter is more of a filler though. Sowwy. Hope you guys don't mind and still enjoy. &&& review at the end please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Degrassi, but I don't. Sadly.**

**

* * *

**

I picked up my phone and checked the time. 3:26 p.m. I sighed and put it back down. It's been seven hours since I've waken up, and other than meeting my new neighbor, I haven't done anything but sit and constantly check my phone.

Sigh.

"Maybe I should text Alli." I said out loud to myself.

But what's the point? Since she's left for camp she hasn't texted me back _once._ I'll just be wasting my time...

I guess it really wouldn't make a difference though, since I'm wasting my time anyways by doing absolutely _nothing._

I smiled to myself, picked up my phone, and selected the '_New Text Message' _tab. I selected Alli's number and started texting:

_**Hey Alli, it's me, Clare; your best friend, in case you've forgotten. I guess you're probably having fun at camp, but would it kill you to text me back? At least once, just so I know you're still alive? Geesh. Anyways, I've got news; do you remember that old abandoned house right next door to mine? Well guess what? Someone's finally moved in. Yeah, I haven't met the whole family yet, but I met their son. His name is Eli. He looks around our age, maybe a little bit older. To be honest, he's actually pretty cute. I've only seen him once; today. Maybe I'll have more to tell you about him later. But now, it's your turn. How's camp? Have you met any cute guys? Is that why you never text me back? C'mon Alli, give me some details!**_

Once I finished, I realized it was pretty long for a text …Oh well. _Send._

I leaned back and smiled, but quickly replaced it with a frown when I realized I had nothing to do. Again.

_I never did take my morning walk_, I thought. I stood up from the couch and quickly kicked on my shoes.

As I stepped outside and locked the front door, I took in the weather. It was a warm sunny day, with little breeze. The sky was clear of clouds, and the sun hung high and bright. I felt my lips rise up in contentment. This was the best type of weather. Not too hot, not too cold. There was a lot you could do on a day like this.

Like take a walk.

As I took one step after another, I gazed around the area.

My eyes soon landed on Eli's home.

The big red brick house that still looked deserted. The driveway was bare, and the windows in the front appeared dark and empty. There was utterly no sign of life in it...

I shook my head at the absurd thoughts. _Maybe nobody was home._

Satisfied with that explanation, I continued my stroll around the neighborhood and decided that I would walk the mile to the local coffee shop. 'The Dot' was a place where a lot of the kids from Degrassi hung-out at, so it could be fun. Maybe meet some new people. Plus, there was nothing else to do, and it would definitely kill some time, so it was worth it.

I started humming a soft tune to myself as I passed Ms. Dawes' modern-day house. Ms. Dawes was another lady that lived in the block. I really liked her. She was older than most, but very nice. Although sometimes I felt a little bad for her because she had told me once that she wanted to be an English teacher, but never got to carry out that dream.

That day I told her that it was never too late to fulfill that desire of being a teacher. I know that if she actually was one, I would definitely want to be in her class.

I saw Ms. Dawes step out of her house and walk to her car. I don't know if it was just me, but she looked a lot older than when I'd last seen her. Which I don't think was too long ago.

I shrugged and watched as she fumbled to put her car keys in the key hole.

"Hi Ms. Dawes" I said friendly, with a polite smile on my face.

After she didn't respond, I decided that she didn't hear me and tried again, but this time a little louder

"Hi Ms. Dawes!" I nearly shouted

I think I said it a little too loudly this time, but even so she still didn't respond, or even notice my presence.

She finally got her car to unlock and stepped inside. As she started her car, I was standing in the same position, shocked by her rude behavior. I did, however, get out of my shocked state once she pulled out of her driveway, and nearly ran me over. I jumped back in time though, but was even _more _surprised that she didn't stop and apologize for almost killing me, but instead kept on driving.

She must be in a bad mood or something, because I _know_ she heard me. It's not like I'm invisible and she didn't see me. That kind of stuff only happens in the movies.

I shook my head, and continued with my walk.

,

,

,

,

I was finally standing outside of The Dot and my feet were killing me. Maybe walking all the way over here wasn't such a good idea. I looked through the large glass windows into the coffee shop and saw that the place was jam packed.

Not a good idea at all.

I sighed and turned back around to head home, but stopped once I heard the angry shouts.

I tried listening to hear where they were coming from, and soon realized they were coming out of the alleyway in between The Dot and another local shop.

I heard a lot of male voices, and one in specific sounded familiar.

"Dude, put your arms down and I'll buy you some deodorant, alright? Seriously, you're making my nose sting"

Yep, it was definitely him.

I started speed-walking to the side of the building, but ran when I heard the loud _thump_ of a body.

* * *

**A/N: Ehh. I don't really like this chapter, but like I said in the beginning it was meant to be a filler. Sooo, any guesses as to what the loud thump was? Little hint: new people are going to be in the next chapter. Some of my favorite characters! :) Any thoughts? Haha, hope you guys didn't think it was too terrible! Review please! :) Goodbye for now lovelies. **


End file.
